fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Netherland
New Netherland is a first-person survival horror video game developed by Peanut Productions and released on the iWii by Nintendo. The game has elements of those found in puzzle, action, adventure and fps games also. It is noted the first major M Rated video game released by Nintendo. The overworld is a post-apocalyptic dutch city called New Amsterdam, and has other major cities as well. Player Character The playable character is customizable, and has many different permutations. But the character is described as the same person no matter how much you change him/her. The main character is a survivor of the nuclear war that happened in the 1980s between the Soviet Union and the Dutch Empire. The player is described as a war hero on the Dutch side and stopped the USSR from taking over key Dutch strongholds. The player is one of the few military officers still alive after nuclear bombings from the soviet union straight onto the most important Dutch city: New Amsterdam. The fallout killed most other civilians and army men. Story Backstory The British didn't buy the New Amsterdam area from Dutch colonists. The Dutch defeated the British and other colonies in North America. As a result, the Dutch Empire was born and the capital was moved from Amsterdam to New Amsterdam. In the 1980s, the Dutch Empire and the Soviet Union began an arms race similar to the real cold war except that the USSR actually bagan firing nuclear missiles at the Dutch Empire. In retaliation, the Dutch Empire fired back, resulting in a global nuclear fallout that consumed the entire world. In-Game Story The game itself takes place in 2013, when the player character is awoken from a 29-yer cryogenic slumber. The time for the cryogenic sleep was set for 3 years, but an explosion knocked the timer ahead by 26 years. The player then enters the game's overworld after going through the tutorial levels. Gameplay The overworld system is implemented into the game, which means the only playable area is one huge area divided into many "levels". The player can frequently have weapons and guns, but when the ammo runs out there is no substitutes. Some points in the game enemies steal the player's weapons, and adds difficulty to certain areas. But when the player is unarmed and has free hands, he/she can climb obstacles and punch. Missions are also a gameplay element, and missions are basically objectives that are not optional and the player can not advance in the game unless the required missions are complete. The game is a "horror survival" game because horrific enemies roam freely. Items Items are very influential upon gameplay and there are a variety of things to collect and use to survive throughout the game. Items are divided into two categories, Weapons and Tools. Weapons The player can only hold two weapons at a time, and when the certain weapon's ammo is gone, the weapon is dropped. Ammo-less weapons cannot be picked up. *Colt C7 - Basic assault rifle, 36 rounds per clip, 72 rounds *MP5 - Basic submachine gun, 32 rounds per clip, 64 rounds *Glock - Basic pistol, 10 rounds per clip, 40 rounds *Mossberg 500 - Basic shotgun, maximum 6 shells at a time, 18 shells *OKC-3S bayonet - Basic melee weapon Day/Night System During the time a player plays the game, it is either night or day. At night it is dark and sometimes foggy, and in the daytime it is bright. Some areas are closed off in the daytime, and some are closed off at nighttime. For example, some stores use automated doors that only open in the day, and are locked at night. Easter Eggs *In the room next to the cryogenic slumber chamber's room is an arcade cabinet featuring Donkey Kong, the 1981 arcade game. It isn't operational, however. File:New_Netherland_Beta_screen1.png|A beta screenshot showing the player's view of abandoned New Amsterdam. The game features many points where the player is unarmed and must be very sly and quick to not be chased down by enemies. File:New_Netherland_Beta_screen2.png|Another beta screenshot. In this one it's night time, and the player is unarmed. Note that at night, the health bar is illuminated. File:New_Netherland_Beta_screen3.png|A beta screenshot with the player armed. Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Sci-Fi Games Category:First Person Shooter Games Category:Shoot 'em up Category:Horror Games